Radiant Plight
by shattered petal
Summary: Zelda was an angel, wings bright and wonderful, soaring high, but she would always be beaten by the darker one, whose wings were tattered, and flooded the earth with shadow and darkness. This angel would grin and laugh, thinking it was all a game, oblivious to how she was a disease. Everything the poor angel touched would just whither and die. -Zelda/Midna


**Title**: Radiant Plight  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: Zelda/Midna

* * *

Sometimes it felt as if her entire body had burst into flames. While her skin burned, her heart melted and she found it tricky to concentrate. This was an inconvenience. As Princess of a fairly large kingdom, Zelda had to have her eyes set ahead, not on what was before her. Usually, _always_, Zelda was smart and wise, but recently her emotions had started to attack more aggressively than before.

Yet she was a stoic and calm woman, and could handle these complications. Somehow she pushed aside what she was feeling and focussed on work, on politics, on everything else except her insane emotions. Zelda's tutor had often warned her about issues such as these, and after a lot of nagging and reminders, the Princess' mind was engraved with her tutor's teachings.

This only caused further confusion. As long as Princess Midna remained unaware, then everything would be fine. Little did Zelda know that she wasn't the only lady who felt troubled by their battling emotions.

* * *

Nothing was more tedious than sitting at a table with twelve elderly ministers who spoke so slowly Midna was close to committing suicide. She absolutely hated it when her colleagues were incapable of speaking _properly_. Was speaking at a proper pace too tiring or something? Ridiculous!

However as a foreign ruler, and a ruler _anyway_, Midna kept her mouth shut, although she was practically biting down her tongue. For Zelda at least she was silent. She was aware the Hylian Princess would not appreciate it if she spoke up, especially about a matter which was so unrelated.

What irked Midna further was one of the men found it hard to stop staring at her. She had to admit her appearance probably looked very odd. Everyone at this table was white! Sitting beside a blue female, dressed in dark robes with crazy patterns across her arms and legs would be a little disconcerting.

Zelda wanted Midna to be here, though. They were merely discussing the hazardous relationship between Twili and Hylians, and Zelda tended to imply she was keen to set things straight, and have peace with Midna's race again. It was a reckless approach, and even Zelda knew that, hence only implying.

It would take _years_ for Twilis to forgive Light Dwellers for what they did to them. It would also take years for Light Dwellers to feel comfortable being at peace with the Twili. The two races were very different, even if Zelda liked to believe they weren't.

The whole situation–– Midna appreciated the other Princess' mercy. No one had ever been so kind to her, aside from Link. From the beginning Zelda had offered a hand, given advice, and tried to help Midna as much as she could, even if the Twilight Princess was reluctant to receive it. Not to mention she even sacrificed her own life to let Midna live.

For almost a year, Zelda practically lived breathed inside Midna. It sounded rather disturbing, but through experiencing it, through realising the fact Zelda had always been there, Midna couldn't help feel a very strong connection with her. There were times when Zelda would appear to have something on her mind, and Midna would almost instantly be able to decipher the issue without Zelda opening her mouth.

Even if Zelda no longer shared her soul and heart, Midna felt as if a part of her was still trapped within. How she felt about her was complicated. It wasn't a sisterly respect or a respect two rivals would have. It was something far more confusing, but it only infuriated Midna. Unlike Zelda, she wasn't quite sure how to handle this unusual emotion.

It couldn't be denied that Midna respected Zelda more than anyone else she had met. She was a strong, focussed woman. A far better ruler than she could ever become. Midna didn't idolise her, but she... almost _admired_ Zelda. It was disgusting. Midna didn't _admire_ anyone. What Zelda had done for her, though, Midna knew she wouldn't have returned the same treatment if their roles were switched.

Sitting beside this shining, beautiful woman, Midna felt like a plague.

When the meeting came to a close, the Twilight Princess was shocked. Had she honestly been thinking about Zelda all the way through? Oh well. She hadn't missed anything beneficial, though, and was more than happy to watch the tedious gents shuffle away. Eurgh. How could Zelda tolerate them?

Once they vanished from sight, Midna sat into her chair again and grinned crookedly: 'Well, that was _fascinating_.'

'I know you weren't listening,' Zelda said, her tone blunt. It was always blunt and lacking emotion. 'I'm going to assume you don't behave this way when with your own people, Princess Midna.'

Midna snorted. 'For one: we don't hire old folks like you do. We always have fresh minds. Outdated opinions only creates more hassle. And boredom.'

The blonde didn't return to her seat. Instead she gathered her pile of papers and tucked them under her arm before lowering her gaze to look at Midna. Zelda swallowed, and glanced at the table, arranging her thoughts. She was unable to, though. Whenever she tried to study Midna, she was quickly stunned. Midna was freakishly gorgeous.

No. No, that was not the way to think. Yes, Midna was attractive, but Zelda could look past that.

_It wasn't just her appearance which made her breathless though_.

She could still feel Midna's red eyes on her, and Zelda wanted the other woman to avert her gaze. Whenever Midna looked at her, it made Zelda's entire body flush. She honestly felt as if she was burning, internally, externally–– it was becoming too much.

Before, when Midna was the tiny imp, Zelda could inspect her, try and discover what this mysterious creature was. Now, in a form which didn't just have Link gaping in awe, Zelda found everything about her a new challenge.

No one ever had this effect on her before.

It wasn't very fair.

Midna giggled. If there was anything which stayed the same, it was her giggle. Innocent but somehow full of mischief.

'You've gone silent. It amuses me.'

Zelda didn't laugh. 'I'm thinking.'

'What about...?' Midna's voice lowered and she leaned forwards. 'I always wanted to know what you think about.'

'You have a lot of thoughts yourself, Midna. You never allowed your mind to rest.'

She was aware what Zelda was referring to. That time they were one: Zelda was able to perceive through Midna's eyes, hear her thoughts, able to discover her weaknesses. It was intimate. Very intimate. And both weren't able to push that fact aside. It was too late.

Clenching her fists, Midna frowned. 'I... think too much, I know.'

'You do. You worry a lot. I never saw you as a a worrier.'

'Well...' Midna cocked a brow, and raised her gaze to look at Zelda again. The Hylian Princess still had her eyes on the table. 'Now you do. Out of everyone, I wouldn't expect you to judge a book by its cover.'

'You can't lecture me on such matters, Midna.'

'I know, but we're very different.'

Then Zelda met her eyes. Midna's heart skipped a beat. 'You think so? I think we're similar in a lot of ways. More than you'd like to admit. I know that you feel a great deal for the Chosen Hero, Link–– you two are close.'

_Not like that_, Zelda wanted her to say. _I hope you don't love him_.

It was a harsh thought, but her own thought nonetheless.

'I would give my life for him to be safe.'

A sharp dagger sliced her heart in two. Zelda smiled softly, but she broke internally. She looked at the table again. 'You're different from the first time I met you.'

'And I would give my life for you to be safe as well, Princess...' A pause. 'Thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive.'

Zelda raised her head, but still didn't look at her. Midna wished she would. Gradually she was beginning to feel inferior to Zelda, _believing_ she was inferior. Without even trying, Zelda was crushing Midna's confidence and she wasn't sure how. Never had Zelda been disrespectful; she had done everything right.

... right. Maybe to make them both happy, one would have to do something wrong.

The redhead sighed. 'I should depart.'

'You don't have to...' Her eyes were so blue, her white flesh so bright–– Midna didn't turn away from Zelda's steady gaze, and she waited, expecting her to say more.

Nothing. Even if Zelda hid it well, Midna knew she was struggling, frighting against a powerful force and it upset her.

_What's wrong?... What's right? Talk to me._

_I don't think I want to_. _I'm sick of words_.

A wave of confidence shot through the Hylian Princess and she took a step forwards, placed a finger under Midna's chin and studied her eyes. They were dark, masked by demons and evil, but–– _gentle_. Gentle. She had gentle eyes, ones so unlike Zant's. She was different. She didn't desire power, not like that terrible monster. She desired peace, just as much as Zelda did, but she had gone about it the wrong way.

It was clear Midna didn't receive the same luxuries as Zelda did while growing up. Zelda was given a broadminded education on everything. Midna only learnt how to speak properly, how her people grew into creatures of the dark, how those Light Dwellers banished them forever. She was a damaged soul.

Yet together, they were merely reflections of the other. Only when Zelda glanced through the cracked mirror, the creature that stared back at her banged on the glass, its red eyes furious, yelling and screaming. But beautiful.

Zelda was an angel, wings bright and wonderful, soaring high, but she would always be beaten by the darker one, whose wings were tattered, and flooded the earth with shadow and darkness. This angel would grin and laugh, thinking it was all a game, oblivious to how she was a disease. Everything the poor angel touched would just whither and die.

As a lady who brought life, who shone hope, they could never be.

She felt Midna's breath against her lips. The Twilight Princess hadn't moved away. As always, she waited, wanting to know what Zelda would do. Very easily Zelda could destroy her then and there; she was capable of it. But what Zelda wanted was far from death.

While Midna grinned with blood over her hands, Zelda wept to watch her people suffer under her own failing.

The two were horrifically different. It saddened Midna how naïve Zelda was becoming.

Being so close, feeling the pressure of her eyes on her–– it was ecstasy, and Midna wanted more of her. Wanted her closer. And she capable of breaking down the barrier. She was much stronger, much more devious in nature. More capable as a warrior.

Midna smiled a little, and leaned forwards. It was a swift movement and their lips brushed together. Zelda gasped.

Then she surrendered.

Again.

'I can't.'

Her tone was firm and sharp, but Midna only felt disappointment. At once Zelda's hand left her face and within seconds she had left the room. Her stride was no longer graceful. Zelda was panicking, she was suddenly human, emotional. A lost girl who was clueless. By the time her footsteps faded away, Midna still hadn't risen from the chair.

Then she sniggered lightly, the irony hurting her too much. It was funny: this woman was so desperate to bring Twili and Light together, yet as soon as such a thing happened, the pretty girl ran away in fear.

Soon the sniggering stopped and she sneered. She could _feel_ the room growing colder.

_I can, though_.


End file.
